


Under This Fated Sky, I Give My Devotion To You

by ArchmageAmell



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, MY BABIES, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, my stupid idiot babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchmageAmell/pseuds/ArchmageAmell
Summary: Cullen and Aria Amell share some thoughts and feelings underneath the nighttime sky.





	Under This Fated Sky, I Give My Devotion To You

As expected, his footsteps were loud and heavy against the tiled floor, and his head spun as he climbed the many, many spiral staircases. Luckily, no one would be around to hear them. He hopes.

What was he thinking? Why was he here? But more importantly, why had he brought her here? He wouldn’t care if he had gotten caught, but her? Maker, he would never forgive himself… Faint footsteps and panting can be heard in the distance. That’s when he realized that he’d been walking a lot faster than she could keep up with.

“Cullen!”

He put a finger to his lips as he quietly shushed her. Finally, she caught up and as she turned the corner she bent over, panting in exhaustion, and placed a hand on the stone wall for support. He chuckled. This sight was amusing to him. The girl who seemed like she could do it all without hardly exerting any energy… Had trouble climbing the stairs.

“What’s so funny?” she said, she still panting.

“Would you like me to carry you?” Why… Did he say what he thought he said? Why would he say that? He had been particularly brave in his playful teasing with the young mage as of late, and it surprised them both. 

“Yeah, sure.” she said, smiling. She knew him well enough that he would instantly fluster at the sudden response. And he did. His cheeks brightened with red and he began to rub the nape of his neck, a behavior she noticed he did quite often when he was nervous. 

“Um…” Maker’s breath, he thought he’d gotten past this. He fears that now he’ll revert to the stuttering idiot who couldn’t even look her in the eyes when they first met. She came up the stairs toward him with a dreadfully mischievous smile and gazed at the templar’s reddened face. Her penetrating violet eyes made him feel even more nervous. 

“Don’t play a game know you can’t win, my dearest knight.” she teased. Maker’s breath. Surely, she was aware of what she was doing by calling him that? “Where are we even going to where we must climb so many stairs?”

“You’ll have to be patient on that answer, my dearest Ari.” He gave an equally mischievous grin as her eyes widened with surprise. Checkmate. “Seriously though, it’s a surprise, so I hope you’d stop asking. If that’s fine with you, Aria. Just know that it is something that I believe you’ll thoroughly enjoy.” She agreed, and they resumed toward their destination. Thankfully, their apparent destination was only a couple of stair cases away. 

Admittedly, Aria had never been this high up in Kinloch Hold. Mages, especially apprentices were strictly forbidden from going up to the highest floors of the circle tower unless instructed by either the Knight-Commander or the Knight-Captain and although lower ranking templars weren’t necessarily forbidden from the area, there was no plausible reason for one to be up there. 

There was a rather large door at the end of the hall. Cullen took the torch that was lit beside the door from the wall. Anticipation and excitement built up within Aria as he opened the door that grinded against the floor. The room was dark, except for the mounted torches that surrounded the perimeter of the room.

“Wow. An empty room. Never seen one of these before.” said Aria. From the tone of her voice, it was obvious that she was disappointed and confused at what exactly she should find so enjoyable that they both needed to break the rules of the circle and to risk getting caught. The former, was not the part of the situation she found problematic.

Cullen snorted at her obliviousness. “Obviously this isn’t the surprise. Follow me.” As they both delved further into the room, Aria noticed a white light coming from around the corner just ahead of them. She cautiously trailed directly behind Cullen, instead of walking beside him as she had before. Not because she didn’t trust him. Of course she trusted him. He was bounded by oath to stay with her and protect her, specifically, until the day her Harrowing ceremony arrived. 

When they arrived at the corner. Aria froze at the sight. It was… A window. But of course, there were no windows in the circle. Well, in the lower floors anyways. There were few windows on the top floors of the circle. Understandably so, it was one of quite a few reasons as to why mages were forbidden from the area.  
The light that she observed before came from the window. She slowly approached it and her mouth gaped open at the sight she saw.

The sky. 

Aria had been outside of the circle tower a few times before on group services with a small group of other apprentices. She even saw the nighttime sky. But never did she notice how vast it appeared as it did now. Never did she notice the beauty of the night. The endless sea of stars speckled across the sapphirine abyss. The first moon was setting as the second moon had already risen. Traveling streaks of light moved across the sky, crossing the stars. 

Cullen never saw her in such awe before. She was completely enamored with the light of the darkness above them. Her smile and gasps of wonder and excitement made him happy. Her happiness made him happy. 

“Cullen! Did you see?! Those lines of light? Those are shooting stars, right?” Aria said in a voice louder than it needed to be, though they were in no danger of being caught at the moment. 

“Yes, they are.” he chuckled as he ran his fingers through his golden curls. “The absolute beautiful sight, more than you’ve ever seen, isn’t it?” 

“Yes! The most beautiful thing!” If she had directed that question to him, he would’ve claimed that the shooting stars were the second most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Her lightly freckled golden-brown skin radiated even more so under the moonlight. The slight curls of her snow-white hair danced along her shoulders as the wind blew passed her. The light that emitted from the moons reflected in her vibrant violet eyes, still filled with excitement. Her lips, plump and seemingly velvet. He believed that she was the most alluring sight when he first laid eyes on her and never through the ages would he have thought that anything could make her even more stunning. Everything about her, her appearance, her mannerisms, personality and all, were the epitome of beauty to him. He usually would’ve assumed that Aria would notice his gaze, but she was so entranced in the moment. Once he’d realized that he may have set his gaze on her for too long, he returned his sight on the night sky with, once again, a slight red running through his cheeks.  
And there they were. Both leaning against the window sill, indulging in the sight and each other’s presence.  
The sky, painted with different shades of sapphire, with the stars as its finishing touch. The moons that shared the sky, that provided the most brightest, gleaming ethereal light of the night. 

“Look over here,” said Cullen, as he broke the silence of the night. He pointed at the sky toward the right and leaned in closer for accuracy. A slight red appeared on Aria’s face as he came within a somewhat intimate proximity. “If you concentrate, you can see what looks like an eye and two swords crossing directly below it.” 

“I… don’t see it.” said Aria, squinting. He moved closer to her and came to her eye level as he continued to point at the constellation. Despite the minor embarrassment she felt by his closeness, she somehow felt comfort. Still searching for the stars that would create the shape of an eye and swords, she finally spots the constellation. “Oh, I see it now!” she said. Cullen chuckled at her sudden excitement.

“It’s called the Watchful Eye. There’s quite a long story behind it, but in essence it is the eye that lead Andraste and Her army to war with the Tevinter empire. Well, I don’t have to tell you the outcome of the war, but it is said that the swords appeared after Her death. Years later, both the eye and two swords inspired the crest of the Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order, respectively, and…” he paused, then laughed nervously and began rubbing the nape of his neck once again. “I just realized that you may have heard about that story a thousand times over.”

“Really, what makes you believe that? The number of times I’ve fallen asleep during the chant history course is as many stars in the sky.” 

“So, you were always like that, yes?” 

“Yup.” she said, giggling, and it was like music to his ears. He reverted his attention back to the nighttime sky. 

“Another constellation over here.” he said as he pointed toward the left and above. This time, Aria leaned against him and attempted to get to his eye level. Even through his armor, he could feel the warmth her body emanated. Her warmth felt like a mixture of the sun, magic, and… He couldn’t describe the other feeling. “This one is called the Maiden. It’s a bit difficult to spot this one, probably because scholars can’t decide the exact shape of the constellation. But I suppose that goes along with the theme of- “

“I see it.” Aria interrupted. The excitement she had moments before did not seem to be present now. Aria leaned in even closer on the sill, almost hanging out of the window. His reflexes kicked in as Cullen feared that she was going to lean too close and fall. He grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

“Ari… What’s wrong?” he said, his voice being a bit more worrisome than intended. He leaned in to see her face. Aria continued to stare at the Maiden. She didn’t seem to be purposefully ignoring him. It was almost like she simply didn’t hear him, despite him being right next to her. She seemed to be in the middle of a trance.  
He called her name again. She still didn’t answer. And then again, only louder. 

“Do you believe in fate, Cullen?” her current behavior paired with her monotone voice forced a chill down his spine. 

“I…” he hesitated. Her gaze was still on the Maiden. He decided to look at the constellation again. Perhaps he may understand what made her change like this and ask such a question. “I suppose it depends on how you define ‘fate’.”

Finally, seemingly out of the sudden trance, Aria turned toward him, and he let go of her arm. “How would you define it then?” she asked. Again, he rubbed at his nape as he pondered. How would he define ‘fate’? And why would she ask such a question so suddenly? Did she somehow something that he didn’t or couldn’t see?

“Well… I believe in what the Chantry generally teaches us. The Maker expects us to love him, and he gives us his love in return. He may have already determined our paths in life. And it is up to Andraste to guide us on His path and shall we lose track of His path, then Our Lady will be there when we return, waiting for us, waiting to guide us once more. So, I suppose yes, I do believe in fate.” For some strange reason, he felt as if that is not the answer Aria was seeking. 

She lowered her head, something she rarely did in his presence. He didn’t know whether she was thinking about her next response or if she was upset, or both. His heart began pounding in anticipation.  
“I suppose you could call that ‘fate’.” she quietly said.

“How would you define it?” he asked, believing that she disagreed with his definition. 

“I’m… Not sure. It’s just something. That’s meant to happen. No matter what you do. Whether it’s good or bad, a blessing or a tragedy. What happens is meant to happen.” she said. Cullen was vexed at her answer. Perhaps it was the tone of her voice while saying it. Whenever they were alone, her tone was mostly playful and serene. Now, her tone was melancholic and… Hopeless? Almost as if she were crying for help. But what would she need help for. 

“Is there something you need to talk about, Ari?” he said. He wrinkled his brow and grabbed one of her hands. Normally, he’d be mortified to take such a bold action and he’d become that stuttering fool once again. But when the moment calls for him to be serious, then he is. He could not afford to hesitate if there was danger approaching, especially if that danger were to target his charge. 

“Would you say that from your definition, that the Maker set a path for us to meet? And that Andraste guided us to one another?” she asked. Her tone rapidly changed once again, and this time her voice was filled with sanguine. 

“Yes, I suppose so.” he said as blush was threatening to appear again. “And by your definition… We were meant to meet.”

“And it is a blessing!” her excitement confused Cullen, but he went along with it. He was satisfied as long as she was contended. “I guess that’s why you brought me here too. I was fated to make this realization!!” 

Cullen began grinning, then busted out in a full-blown laughter. 

“And what is so funny. No, tell me because I’d love to laugh with you.” His laughter became quieter as it ceased. Then he sat down in the moonlight. Aria stood in the same spot she waited for an answer.

“I apologize.”

“No apology is needed, but you should tell me what I said that was so amusing to you.” she said, indirectly demanding him to tell her. There was a moment of silence.

“Maybe it is fate, but I do know that bringing you here was a conscious decision.”  
Another moment of silence passed as they both diverted their attention to the stars. 

“It must really be late if Satina is starting to fall.” Aria said as she yawned.

“Ari.”

“Yes?”

“This is my gift for you.” he said, quietly.

“Gift? I don’t understand.”  
Still staring at the sky, Cullen took a deep breath as he contemplated how he should express himself that wouldn’t leave him a stuttering mess and leave Aria too embarrassed. 

“Growing up was fairly easy for me. My parents were farmers Honnleath. We didn’t have everything, but we had what we needed, all we needed to be comfortable. Each other… And this nighttime sky.” he paused, and Aria sat down next to him. “My father once told me that the sky is one of the greatest gifts from the Maker. That it is something that we all share, something that brings us all together, and yet…”

Aria turned herself to face him. She observed his face and figured that he was deep in thought.

“The Maker loves us, that we know. But the stars? The stars themselves? Do they love us?”

“I think that depends on what the stars are made of. Are they made of the Maker’s love?” she added.

“Perhaps… Perhaps they’re made from His love and the love we as people give Him and stars themselves. No matter, it is no doubt that love makes the stars as they are. They would not be able to shine as bright as they do if they were made of anything else, no?” he continued.

“I suppose not…”

“Ari… There’s many things that I have thought about… That I could gift you. But there isn’t much to give and the many oaths that I’ve taken is a big part of the reason. But one of the many oaths I’ve taken was to protect you. You, specifically. That day, in Knight-Commander Gregoir’s office, when I was told that I was to be the templar of the First Enchanter’s apprentice, I hardly knew what that would entail. But I have been slowly learning. It entails trust. Respect for each other. Attention. But most importantly, my devotion… To the Order. To the Maker. And most of all, to you.” 

Aria’s face began to flush and glow with red.

“That’s why… This sky is the only thing I can give to you. This sky, and it’s stars and moons. I devote myself to you. And I give this sky, filled of the luminosity of the stars and moons and filled with love, to you.” 

The implication of it all… Aria had a difficult time interpreting his words, and yet she knew exactly what he meant.

“Thank you, Cullen. I will cherish this sky more than anything in this world.” she said, smiling as she turned toward the window again and began observing the boundless gift her Templar had just given her. 

Boundless…

Stars…

Love…

She wasn’t sure what this feeling was, but she knew that it was a feeling she’d never forget, and that this moment was one that she never wanted to end. Her eyelids grew heavy and she yawned.

“Sleepy now, are we?” he teased. He stood up and he held his hands out to her. She grabbed them and he helped her stand. 

“Don’t act like you’re not sleepy either.”

“I am, but at least I don’t sleep in like you do.” 

She crossed her arms and huffed at his teasing, mainly because he was right and there was nothing she could say in retaliation. Suddenly, she felt her herself being lifted of the ground. She let out a yelp in surprise. Cullen had scooped her up from her legs and held her into his arms, her head now laying on his chest. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“What? I’m just taking you up on that offer. Remember?” he said, still teasing her. She did remember, when she teased him about how he should carry her up the stairs. “Do you really believe I would make a tired lady go down all of those stairs?” No, she didn’t. 

“What about before when we were coming up here? You heard me panting!” she retorted.

“I needed you to stay awake, of course.” he said, chuckling. She huffed and agreed to stop protesting. She argued with him, but truth be told, he left her elated. They exited the room and began the journey down the stairs.

It was odd. She could feel his warmth, even when he’s wearing his armor. She was saddened that the night she never wanted to end had ended. She would’ve sat under the moonlight with him for eternity if she could. And he would do the same thing.

“Thank you, my dearest knight.” Aria said, closing her eyes as she was about to fall asleep in the spot she considered to be the warmest and safest.

“You’re welcome, my dear Ari.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! v(・∀・*)  
> I was nervous while writing this because I'm not used to posting my work to the public and I'm also not used to writing such things. I had to brush up on my lore quite a bit on this thing. If you noticed what I did with the "Maiden" constellation, I love you. I may or may not have been loosely inspired by a certain starry sky scene from a certain anime starring a half-human half-vampire high school senior and his crab girlfriend. If you know what I'm referring to, then I love you too!!


End file.
